ᴛʜᴇ ᴇssᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴄᴇ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ, ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅɪsᴄᴜss ᴛʜᴀᴛ
by jinzuho
Summary: contendra algunos spolers de la pelis . Habian salvado al universo, deberian de estar felices, pero.. a pesar de ello algo o más bien alguien tuvo que sacrificarse por el bien de los demas. el gran Tony Stark ya no estaba, Thanos no estaba y eso era ¿bueno?. Su presencia y su esencia son las mismas pero no son la misma persona. aunque parecian comprenderlo realmente no lo hacian.
1. 1- ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴇᴅ

ʜᴏʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪs, ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ʏ ᴅɪsғʀᴜᴛᴇɴ ᴇsᴛᴀ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀɪᴀ ǫᴜᴇ sᴇʀᴀ ᴀʟɢᴏ ʟᴀʀɢᴀ; ᴄʀᴇᴏ.

ʟᴀ ᴠᴇʀᴅᴀᴅ ᴇs ǫᴜᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏ sᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴀᴠɪᴀ.

**pueden buscarme en wattpad como @Swokpower. **

**_Es mi primer fanfic al UCM._**

**___**

ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴏ

La verdadera razon por la que no habria sus ojos era el inminente cansancio que tenia, sentia que sus ojos eran dos bolsas pesadas que le impedia si quiera intentarlo. Lo que le molestaba no era el cansancio o bueno no completamente, era si no el olor a sanitisantes, medicinas, alcohol y el frio que hacia en el lugar; Todo eso la confundia.

Pensaba que solo habia una cama en ese cuarto y que no tenia ventanas. Queria abrir los ojos pero no podia. Queria formular una palabra pero sentia como si su lengua pesara y se pegara a su paladar impidiendole si quiera realizar algun sonido.

Su cansancio era tanto que no recordaba su nombre, su edad, si quiera lo que estaba haciendo antes que caer en el sueño. No recordaba nada, lo unico que sabia era el cansancio y el dolor que traspasaba su cuerpo.

Oia voces, lejanas voces que hablaban cerca de ella, se oian como leves susurros melodiosos los cuales podian ser cortados tan facilmente por lo delgados que eran. Sus dedos se sentian entumidos, la movilidad era dificil y tan solo con querer intentarlo se le iban las energias, se sentia debil y con sed su garganta estaba tan seca que siquiera intentar el hacer algo de ruido le ardia como si se hubiera cortado.

Agua era lo unico que deseaba y por primera vez desde que estaba consiente sintio miedo y tristesa. Pero era tan intenso que queria llorar, se sentia vacia y la duda la estaba carcomiendo. Pero en estos momentos a pesar de el revoltijo de emociones sabia que si no tomaba agua se iba a morir. O solo estaba exagerando pero ya no sabia ni que pensar; su mente era un caos y ya no sabia en que confiar.

Despues de unos minutos el silencio reino el lugar.

"...ag..." su boca trato de articular palabra alguna pero sentia que algo se lo impedia. Su lengua estaba aspera y pegajosa, cosa que la tenia incomoda. Pudo mover un poco sus dedos y por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, aunque inmediatamente los cerro ya que la luz cegadora hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

"A..gu-..a" dijo con voz entrecortada, tanto su garganta como su lengua estaban demasiado asperas que le resultaba doloroso pronunciarlo más aparte lo agitada que se sintio por solo hablar una palabra de cuatro letras.

Nada se escucho, trato de abrir un poco sus ojos pero la luz le seguia resultando dañina para sus corneas. Pasaron minutos que le parecierón horas, ¿En donde me encuentro? ¿Que dia sera? ¿Estaria realmente segura aqui? Eran preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza; un ruido se escucho y una puerta se abrio sacandola de sus pensamientos.

"Checa sus signos vitales" ordeno una voz gruesa lo unico que se escuchaba en la sala era el sonido del aparato y los pasos del hombre. Escucho que movian cosas algo que escribian en una hoja. Y despues sintio la presencia de aquel ser serca de ella, sintio la mano del hombre en su frente y algo metalico frio fue puesto en su axila. "Tiene 39.4 C de temperatura, al parecer tiene un poco de fiebre, sus signos vitales ¿cómo estan?" pregunto escéptico.

"Estables doctor" contesto la enfermera con voz baja. "Bien" susurro serca de ella, le abrio el parpado apuntandole con una linterna cosa que hizo que le doliera aun más la cabeza "Parece que no hay contucion cerebral" paso la linterna al otro ojo y ella trato de cerrarlo pero el no la dejo.

"...Agu..a" susurro con esfuerzo y ahi se dio cuenta que su voz estaba ronca muy ronca y se escuchaba que apenas si podia hablar. "...a..gu..a" insistio desesperada.

"Trae la jarra" ordeno alejandose de ella. Se escucho como el servia el liquido al vaso. "¿Ya le avisaron a alguien que desperto?"

"No al parecer.. No tiene familia" la pena y lastima se notaron al hablar pero la castaña no podia concentrarse en eso; ella solo queria tomar agua. "Bien" se acerco a la chica y la levanto un poco, solto un quejido bajo, algo que le dolio demasiado sintiendo su garganta tan seca. "Bebe" ordeno y ella no dudo en hacerlo, lentamente bebia el agua fria la cual se escurria de los bordes del vaso. Al terminar de beber se sintio viva de nuevo pero a los segundos su boca sentia más sed y le dijo al hombre que le diera más agua y eso hizo el.

"¿Como... sali... De.. Exame?" estaba entre la conciencia y lainconciencia, las palabras cada vez le sonaban más y más lejanas. Y despues de varios minutos tratando de luchar contra no quedarse dormida todo se volvio en una oscuridad fria.

"Por favor no lo hagas" suplico con los ojos llorosos. "Vamos podemos hacerlo juntos" susurro acurrucandose en su pecho.

"Sh..sh.. Esta bien. Todo estara bien" frotaba la espalda de la joven tratando de consolarla. "Estare siempre contigo; nunca debes de olvidarlo" ella se separo bruscamente de el fulminandolo con la mirada.

"No me gusta que digas eso, que tratas de hacer?" cuestiono molesta. El ignorando la reaccion de la castaña se acerco a ella lentamente sonriendo melancolicamente. "Sabes?.. Me encanta tu seño fruncido" suspiro respirando el aroma de su cabello, beso su cabeza y agacho su rostro cerca de el de ella. "Te amo mucho chapis" susurro contra su rostro y la beso, lentamente, como si grabara el momento, la sensacion y el sentimiento en su mente. Se separaron escasos centimetros mientras se miraban a los ojos. "¿Que tratas de hacer?" susurro triste.

"Protejer lo que más amo" se separo bruscamente de ella.

"¿Qué.." No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un portal aparecio detras de ella y fue empujada. Todo paso en camara lenta miraba como el se despedia con una sonrisa y como aquel sujeto se acercaba mientras ella estiraba su mano gritando su nombre.

Leyo lo que dijeron sus labios y el portal se cerro.

Y se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba.

ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ʏ ʟᴇs ʜᴀʏᴀ ɢᴜsᴛᴀᴅᴏ, ᴊᴀᴊᴀᴀ sᴇ ǫᴜᴇ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴇɴᴛɪᴇɴᴅᴇ ɴᴀᴅᴀ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴇɴ ʜᴇʀᴍᴏsᴀs ᴄʀɪᴀᴛᴜʀᴀs ᴘʀᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴇɴᴛᴇɴᴅᴇʀᴀɴ.


	2. 2- ᴇxᴘʟᴏsɪᴏɴ

ᴀǫᴜɪ ᴇsᴛᴀ ᴇʟ sᴇɢᴜɴᴅᴏ ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴜʟᴏ ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ʟᴇs ᴇsᴛᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ, ʟᴀ ᴛʀᴀᴍᴀ ᴇs ᴀʟɢᴏ ɪɴᴄᴏʜᴇʀᴇɴᴛᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ǫᴜᴇ sᴇ ᴇɴᴛɪᴇɴᴅᴀ.

ʟᴏs ᴀᴍᴏx. ᴀᴜɴǫᴜᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴀᴠɪᴀ ɴᴏ ᴛᴇɴɢᴀ ʟᴇᴄᴛᴏʀᴇs. ᴘᴜᴇᴅᴇɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʀ ǫᴜᴇ ʟᴇs ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ғᴀʟᴛᴀ ᴏ sɪᴍᴘʟᴇᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ sᴇᴀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴛᴀʟ ᴅᴇ sᴀʙᴇʀ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴀɴ ᴀʜɪ.

ᴍᴇ ᴄᴏɴғᴏʀᴍᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴜɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴊɪ ɴᴏ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀ.

\--

\--

**ᴇxᴘʟᴏsɪóɴ**

\--

\--

"Hubo una explosion ayer al mediodia.. hasta ahora no se han reportado muertes, la mayoria son heridos de gravedad y otros no tanto" comento fury observando la mesa donde se encontraban todos, Alguien se aclaro la garganta cosa que hizo de fondo en la sala la cual habia permanecido en silencio, se escucho una risa baja casi imperceptible demasiado corta y forzada, despues los dedos tambolireando sobre la mesa. "Si, ¿Y?, no me mal entiendas pero que tiene que ver con nosotros, no se encarga de eso el FBI o ¿no pueden lidiar con un terrorista?" comento Barton irritado. Fury suspiro pesadamente continuando con su silencio unos minutos mas. Se detubo al frente de una pantalla, tecleo la tableta y unos segundos despues un video fue reproducido en la gran pantalla.

**Se muestra a una chica adelante caminando mientras hablaba de las calles más importantes en un idioma extranjero señalando edificios y tiendas que se encontraban por ahí, era alta rubia con mechas negras mientras que atras de ella habia algunos civiles caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto en tan solo segundos todo volo por los aires siendo todo el panorama cubierto por una gran nube de polvo, varios gritos y lloriqueos eran escuchados; el sonido de las ambulancias, policias y bomberos se escuchaban de fondo, la camara que al parecer era de un telefono se movio bruscamente mientras que se podia vislumbrar el asfalto, unos minutos despues el telefono fue levantado y unos gritos de un hombre se escucharon "Ann" grito varias veces hasta que la chica rubia que estaba en el angulo de la camara aparecio; tenia una herida en la cabeza y estaba llena de polvo con algunos cortes en las piernas y brazos. "¿Estas bien?" ella solo asintio con los ojos vidriosos. "Hay que ir a ver" sono deseperada y temerosa, no espero respuesta por parte del otro y se fue, el hombre fue con ella trotando. la camara se movia de arriba hacia abajo hasta que se encontraba algo cerca se movio acercandose un poco al agetreo. "¿ Eso es una chica?" pregunto el hombre que se habia adelantado un poco, señalando los escombros undidos hasta la cañeria. Donde se podia ver a una chica cubierta por algunos escombros. "e-eso parece, clark hay que ayudar-**... la toma fue cortada despues y la pantalla se puso negra.

"Bien, ¿Y que con eso? no estamos para perder el tiempo" cuestiono wanda con una ligera colera. "lo se muy bien, pero esta 'explosion' no es normal o bueno si en realidad se podria considerar explosion". Nick suspiro nuevamente tratando de mantener un poco la calma con los que estaban ahí.

La mayoria parecia confundidos y molestos, despues de 1 mes de lo ocurrido todo al parecer estaba volviendo a la normalidad, aunque para ellos ya nada seria normal. obviamente habia cierto descontrol entre civiles pero nada que no pudiera lidiar la policia. El Capitan estaba pensativo, su vida habia sido algo tranquila no habia tenido tanto tiempo libre en años y eso era nuevo para el; era desesperante despertarse a las 4:00 am y solo hacer sus carreras matutinas, llegar a su apartamento desayunar y tratar de leer o ver la tv. su trabajo solo era papeleo ya que no sabia utilizar todavia muy bien la tecnologia. observo a sus compañeros ellos parecian igual de confundidos y desesperados y más barton a quien lo habian separado de su familia por al parecer algo fuera de la jurisdicción de SHIELD, aunque el deseaba algo de accion asi que no estaba del todo molesto.

"Veran fue bastante tiempo lo que se ocupo para poder observar bien lo que pasaba en el video" tecleo algunas cosas en el dispositivo tardandose un poco. "ahora... observen" en la pantalla aparecio la misma mujer ahora denominada Ann, la cual estaba hablando cuando llego el momento antes de la explosion se puso más lento poco a poco mientras trascurrian los segundos se volvia más lento, fury acerco el video a lo que estaba detras de los muchachos y se pudo mirar como un portal se formaba poco a poco y como una chica era lanzada atraves de el y como era atravesada por algo poco despues desprendio energia colorida provocando la explosion apareciendo la nube de polvo, despues le puso Stop al video y los otros estaba en silencio. "al parecer todo fue demasiado rapido incluso para los formatos de seguridad pero ellos fueron las unicas personas que grabaron esto, las camaras de esa zona quedaron destrozadas y no quedo ningun archivo" tomo el puente de su nariz y con algo de molestia menciono. "Buscamos a la pareja pero al parecer se fueron, el telefono fue entragado por un agente mio" termino con el enredo y los otros estaban esperando a que continuara. al mirar la cara de los hombres y mujeres solo rodo los ojos y gruño resignado. "estamos buscando en cualquier hospital a cualquier chica que haya sido llevada alrededor de la 12 y 1 de la tarde"

"¿Y como es que se dieron cuenta?" pregunto rogers con seriedad. Fury se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban todos. "al parecer un par de adolecentes encontro el celular y miro el video lograron observar la escena, al parecer era un sobrino de el agente y ya saben lo demas" los vengadores se quedaron en silencio analizando toda la informacion que habian recibido cuando Maria Hill se hizo presente algo apurada. "Al parecer encontraron a una chica que cumple con la descripción, fue reportada a la 1:05 pm en el hospital de Mitdonw"

"Bien, envia a unos agentes por ella" ordeno fury.

\--

\--

\--

Despues de la intervencion de Hill en la reunion, Fury salio de la sala para ver de quien se trataba, pero no hubo resultado alguno, no estaba en el sistema, no tenia ninguna identificacion y ni siquiera tenia familia. Una hora despues llamo a Rogers a su oficina. El llego a los minutos, toco tres veces la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y hasta que Steve hablo.

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres que hagamos?" pregunto Steve quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la oficina de Fury quien ordenaba unos papeles. La sala estaba desordenada, habia papeles, aparatos entre otras cosas que el rubio no les puso atencion. "Cuando despierte quiero que la interroges" dejo una pila en un estante. SHIELD estaba siendo renovado, estaba tomando precauciones y los directores ordenaron que todo movimiento tenia que ser esctrito en papel, cosa que era estresante para la mayoria; administracion, movimientos armamentarios, misiones y datos formularios tenian que ser escritos todo los dias. Se tenia que tener registro de todo. Fury estaba hasta el tope y como el director tenia que hacer más de lo que hacia la mayoria. "Todo lo que hago es escribir todo el maldito dia" comento molesto con una mueca. Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Steve, quien aun no superaba los sucesos de hace ya un mes. "Es extraño no tener a Stark" menciono sin pensarlo, pero tampoco busco retractarlo. "Lo se, ya no habra quien haga armas" comento con indiferencia, pero apesar de ello Steve sabia que Nick le habia tomado estima a Tony y que lo que decia solo lo hacia para no decir lo que realmente queria. "Si" contesto y la sala se inundo en un silencio penumbroso.

La imagen del cuerpo quemado de Tony llego a el y las lagrimas amenazarón con salir cosa que no queria y en un parpadeo brusco las reprimio; se despidio de Fury quien seguia acomodando papeles y salio de la oficina.

\--

\--

\--

**ʟᴀᴍᴇɴᴛᴏ sɪ ʜᴀʏ ᴇʀʀᴏʀᴇs ᴏʀᴛᴏɢʀᴀғɪᴄᴏs... ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ʏ sᴇᴀ ᴅᴇ sᴜ ᴀɢʀᴀᴅᴏ. ʟᴏ ᴅᴇsᴄɪᴅɪ sᴜʙɪʀ ʜᴏʏ ɴᴏ ᴍᴀs ᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴇ ʜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴀᴅᴏ ᴇsᴄʀɪʙɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴇsᴛᴀ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀɪᴀ ʏ ᴇsᴛᴀ ʙɪᴇɴ ᴘᴏʀǫᴜᴇ ᴇ ᴇsᴛᴀᴅᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴜɴ ʙʟᴏǫᴜᴇᴏ ʜᴏʀʀɪʙʟᴇ ᴇʟ ᴄᴜᴀʟ ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴍɪᴛɪᴀ ᴇsᴄʀɪʙɪʀ ɴɪ "ᴊ" ᴀsɪ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇs ʙᴜᴇɴᴏ... ʙᴜᴇɴᴏ ᴛᴇ ᴀᴍᴏ ᴀ ᴛɪ ǫᴜᴇ ᴀɢʀᴇɢᴀsᴛᴇ ʟᴀ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀɪᴀ ʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇɴᴛᴀ ǫᴜᴇ ᴛᴇ ᴏʙsᴇʀᴠᴏ.. ᴏᴋᴇʏ ɴᴏ.. ᴘᴇʀᴏ ʜᴀᴢʟᴏ ᴏɴᴇɢᴀɪᴄʜɪᴍᴀs...**

**ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ʏ ɴᴏ ᴛᴇ ʜᴀʏᴀ ʟʟᴇɴᴀᴅᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴍɪ ᴏʀᴛᴏɢʀᴀғɪᴀ ɴᴏ sᴏʏ ᴘᴇʀғᴇᴄᴛᴀ. ʏ ᴅᴀᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴡɪᴇs ᴀᴜɴǫᴜᴇ ɴᴏ sᴇ ɴɪ ǫᴜᴇ sᴇᴀ... ᴍᴇ ᴇxᴘʟɪᴄᴀs ɴᴏ ᴀᴘᴇɴᴀs ᴀᴄᴀʙᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴇɴᴛʀᴀʀ ᴇɴ ᴇsᴛᴀ ᴀᴘʟɪᴄᴀᴄɪᴏɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ʜᴀᴄᴇ ᴛʀᴇs ᴅɪᴀs.**

**ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ ᴇsᴛᴇ ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴜʟᴏ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ʟᴏ ᴅᴇᴊᴀʀᴇ ᴀsɪ...**


End file.
